Sonic: Aftermath
by ProwerPower85
Summary: Due to a drug given by Snively, Sonic has turned evil and been put down by Miles Tails Prower... But when the life of his friend ends, Miles life takes a turn for the worst. First story please don't flame.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is going to be my first fanfic on this site! (Although I've said that about 5 times... I lie to myself sometimes O.O)

Please note that if the paragraphs look weird, then it's because I'm writing on notepad and I'm not really skilled with it...  
I prefer Microsoft Word but seeing as I don't have it, I'll have to use this. (Sigh)

Another note, Please watch Sonic: Epilogue before you start reading this, since this is going to be what happened after that.

So tell me Miles... Where is your life now?  
-

"I... can't believe what I just did... I killed him... I KILLED HIM!"

Who is him you ask? The person laying in his own crimson blood below me? This is probably the last time I'm going to say his name... since I'm hardly worth calling myself his side-kick anymore... The person below me was...was...

Sonic the Hedgehog.

The world famous hero of Mobius, who has saved the entire planet more times than anyone can count... was killed by his measly little side-kick, at least, that's what Tails thought of himself now...

Tails, being filled with sorrow and regret, just stared down at the body of the hedgehog... watching as his chest stared falling more slower, his eyes losing their shine... His life passing away from him. He just stood there, void of all emotions... He didn't even notice when a crowd of people went to see their beloved saviour of the planet... He didn't even notice when people were passing whispers about him in secret... He didn't even notice how everyone was giving him remarks, such as "Murderer" or "Betrayer."

Eventually all his friends had come to see the twin-tailed fox... except for Sally and Amy. He expected they didn't want to see him, after all, he DID just kill the one they both loved (although Sonic had already said to Amy that she was not his boyfriend about... a million times.) They had all tried talking to him but he still just stood there... until he started to make his way to his home.

They all started to shout at him as he simply just walked away but he didn't even seem to hear them... Because when the walls around you shatter, nothing seems to matter anymore... He didn't even notice he had walked to his house until he found himself in his bed, staring at the ceiling with negative emotions coursing throughout him. He just lay there until the tears finally started to spill. He reminisced about all that had happened, first his parents dieing when he was only about 4, then he had to... kill the love of his life to save the universe... and now finally having to end his child-hood friend, his own BROTHER! His emotions had finally taken a toll on him as he collapsed into his bed, tears spilling out of his eyes as he entered a nightmarish dream... Which was soon to be followed by many others...

Poor Tails... I can't even imagine how the 4 people who are closest to you in the whole world... are just dead... Well, please read and review! And remember that if the paragraphs look weird, blame notepad -_-. Also this might be a little short, I'll make it longer in chapter 2! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to Sonic: Aftermath everyone! This hasn't been uploaded in a while and that's because... I was actually thinking of giving up on this. But then I remembered that I had been thinking of this idea for quite a while, and I'm not giving up on my first fic!**

**/\/\-\/\/**

The next day, Tails awoke with his whole body incased in sweat. He had lots of nightmares while he was asleep, mostly about Sonic. He grudgingly got out of his bed and started to make his downstairs.

"Maybe yesterday... Was just a crazy dream? Yeah, it had to be! There's no way that Sonic can be dead...?" He said to himself, although his attempts at reassuring himself were failing miserably.

Once he was fully downstairs he went to his front door and got his local newspaper and started to make his way to his living room. He glanced down at the paper and stopped in his tracks. With a shaky hand he unfolded the newspaper and saw the bold, giant writing as today's headline:

**HERO OF MOBIUS, DEAD!**

He didn't even bother to read anything more as he dropped it on the floor.

"It wasn't a dream... Sonic... Is dead..." He said with a tear strolling down his cheek. "... And I'm the only one to blame for it." Just then there was a knock on his door, interrupting his thoughts. He went to open it and saw Cream standing there.

"Umm... Hi Tails... Can I come in?" She said sweetly. He opened the door fully to let her in, recieving a thank you in return. She went to sit on his couch and so did he. After about 5 minutes in silence Cream decided to speak up.

"Are you feeling alright Tails? You know, after what happened yesterday..." She lowered her head as she remembered what had happened the previous day.

"What do you think?" He snapped.

"... Sorry..." She said sadly.

He sighed as he heard her say this. "I'm sorry Cream, I just don't know how to deal with this... I guess Amy is devestated, right?"

Cream widened her eyes in shock, not knowing how to respond. "She's... not doing well."

"Oh..." Tails said, knowing that wasn't even half of what she was going through.

"I guess I should leave, now that I know you're coping, okay?"

"Okay..." Tails said as he went to the door with her and watching her leave. Once she was out of view though, Tails had to fight to not burst into tears.

"Oh Cream... You don't have any idea what I'm coping with... You would never understand..." His sight drifted over something that was the most valuable piece of his life, the little flower that was sprouting in a pot.

"I've ended the lives... of two of the most important people in my life... My love... And now my own brother..." He looked out of his window into the clear blue sky.

"Life doesn't even feel important anymore... I mean, what else am I to do? Live in misery for the rest of my life? Act like I'm okay in front of my friends, while I'm practically bleeding on the inside? Life is just cruel..." He went back upstairs to have a shower, cleaning his dark and damp fur to it's original coat of yellow. He then went to his front door and decided to take a stroll around the area.

"I guess I'll go and see how my friends are taking it..." And with that, he exited his house and headed off to see Amy.

**\/\/-/\/\**

**Poor Tails :( I hate seeing him like this, especially when I'm the one whose writing it! I have to say that newspaper thing... Was incredibly cheap XD But I had no other ideas sooooooooo... Yeah. Remember everyone...**

**NOBODY'S PERFECT!**


End file.
